Kite Unabara
Kite Unabara (Japanese: 海原カイト, Unabara Kaito) is one of the main protagonists of the anime and manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G. His Beyblade is Guardian Revizer 160SB. Kite is the older sibling to his younger brother, Eight Unabara. Both take a likening to an element of water and with it, they both own Beyblades of a water element. Kite is a fierce and strong opponent who despite his appearance, can be ruthless and merciless. Kite cares for his younger sibling and is always there to make sure nothing terrible happens to him. Yet if it does, then Eight can surely count on Kite for help and settling the score. He can be seen as the Zero-G counterpart to Kyoya Tategami. Character design Manga Anime: Kite has glasses, brown hair and a long white coat with blue outlines. He wears navy blue pants, a turquoise color shirt with a zig zag patter at the bottom revealing his stomach, and a red tie inside his coat. He has spiky brown hair that stands up and droops down to his forehead. He seems to be a really serious person in beyblade which may make him a good blader. He appears to resemble Yuki Mizusawa. Personality Kite can be Fierce and Merciless, but he is a very Strong Blader. He likes to be in the defensive position where attacking him just makes his opponents spin decrease. He is smart and can calculate things like the spin speed during battle. But, when his calculations are wrong he breaks down and goes from the powerful defensive position, to attacking rapidly. This is seen in episode 8, When Zeros spin did not decrease as he had calculated. But most of time he is calm and confident. History Background Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Anime Kite is first seen at the end of episode 6 with Eight. Eight tells him that Zero defeated him and Kite then pulls up samurai ifriad on his machine. He is interested and decides to challenge Zero. He sends Eight to tell Zero to come to the stadium. When Zero arrives (with Mal, Shinobu, and Benkei) Kite introduces Guardian Revizer and challenges Zero. He accepts and they launch their beys into the stadium. Guardian Revizer goes to the middle of the stadium (also known as the defensive position) and Ifraid attacks him rapidly. But Revizer blocks every attack. Each time Ifraid attacks Kite says how much the spin has decreased. Then Zero has an idea and sends Ifraid up the walls of the stadium, into the air. Ifraid lands on Revizer, pushing it out of the defensive position. Kite looks shocked and says that Ifraids spin speed was less than 30% and that a bey with that curent power could not break the defensive position. Zero says that his calculations were based on out dated information and he becomes stronger each day. Kite tries to get to the middle of the stadium, but Zero blocks him every time. Kite seems to break down and throws off his glasses. Kite then starts attacking rapidly. Eight looks worried and says he is getting reckless, that nothing can stop him from that now. Kites' attacks cause the stadium to rock and Zero sees his chance. Ifraid goes around the stadium and lights on fire. Zero callls out a special move, Blazing Upper and knocks Revizer out of the stadium. Eight grabs Revizer and tells Zero that his brother just got reckless. Kite awakes from his reckless state after Eight spoke. Zero told Kite that he was as strong as everyone says. Kite unstatisfied, challenged Zero to a battle again. Kite then told Eight that it was time for the Synchrom and Eight tossed Kite Revizer and Pirates Orojya. Kite turns his back on Zero and then turns around with a new bey Orojya Revizer. Guardian Revizer with Orojya's chrome wheel instead of Revizer's crystal wheel. Kite and Zero launch their beys again. This time Kite calls out a special move Spiral Crush, causing a whirl pool of water with Oroja Revizer in the middle causing Ifriad to come toward Oroja Reviser. Until it is there and Oroja Revizer hits Ifraid out of the stadium. Winning the match for the Unabara brothers. Then Zero and Shinobu use Synchrom and challenge the Unabara brothers to a battle. Saramanda Ifraid was too much for the brothers and Zero wins. Kite and Eight then join the gang in training. Kite and Eight are seen with others training in the next episode. They each are holding buckets of water with arms spread out. They hold up for a few hours until Eight gives up and Kite falls on his face. Then they join the others on a vacation to the beach. Then a kraken scares the girls and Kite devises a plan to capture it. Kites plan succeeds and they find out that it is just teenager named Gen. Gen says that he loves beaches, but people litter on it so he scares people away to stop this. Gen reveals his bey Pirates Killerken and Kite challenges him. Gens spin track is too high to reach, so the battle is going to end in a sleep out. Everyone is bored so everyone but Zero have some fun on the beach. Then Zero is so bored that he challenges Gen. They recall their beys. Zero and Gen then launch their beys into the stadium. Zero has more trouble than Kite since Ifraid is shorter than Revizer. But, Zero uses Shooting Star Blast and wins the match. Battles Anime Manga Beyblades *Guardian Revizer 160SB *Orojya Revizer 160SB (Synchromed beyblade with Eight) Beast Special Spin Moves *'Final Splash:' Gallery zerogeprev1.png|Kite and his brother Eight Unabara zerog1.png|Shinobu,Eight,and Kite on a Coro-Coro magazine page. NEWCHARAS1.png|Kite in the original Zero-G leaked photo. Kaito.png|Kite in the opening theme. KeitoUnabara_AnimeAppearence.png|Kite's First Appearence in the Anime Keito_ScanningIfraid.png|Kite Scanning Samurai Ifraid. Kaito Unabara.PNG|Kite on his laptop. KeitoUnabara_Grin006.png|Kite at the End of Zero G Episode 6 GuardianRevizer160SB TakaraTomy Official.jpg|Kite's Beyblade Kite Pic 1.png|Kite looking at Ifraid's data. Kite Pic 3.png|Kite holding his Guardian Revizer 160SB. Kite Pic 5.png|Kite readying his Beyblade. Kite Pic 9.png|Kite commanding Revizer. Kite Pic 10.png|Kite smiling. kite manga.jpg|Kite's first appearance in manga kite manga2.jpg|Kite in the manga as a silhouette. IMG_00000705.jpg|Kite smirking. IMG_00000709.jpg|Kite looking shocked because he miscalculated Zero's attack IMG_00000711.jpg|Kite going crazy tumblr_m3z84t5qMz1r4qjuuo1_1280.png|Eight freaking out while Kite being calm on his laptop. Orojya Revizer Beast.png|Orojya Revizer Beast Orojya Revizer.png|Orojya Revizer Motif's ZRG131.png Trivia *Unabara is Japanese for "The Sea". *Kite and Eight Unabara are the first Beyblade protagonists to be related to one-another. *Kite bares facial resemblance as an adult version of Yuki Mizusawa, one of the Legendary Bladers from Beyblade: Metal Fury. '' *Like Mal, Kite also owns a computer to scan people's Beyblades. *When he battles Zero Kurogane, he uses Orojya Reviser 160SB. *Also when he's battling Zero, he becomes overconfident, like Kyoya Tategami when he battles Gingka Hagane. *He seems to be a bit insane as when he is battling with Zero. *His bey, Guardian Reviser, may be a reference to the fact that he is an older brother and "guardian" to Eight. *If his calculation is a success, he will always say "Perfect". *Kite is the caculating blader of the group, out of all the bladers he hangs around Kite calculates the most. *His name may be after one of the duelers named "Kite" from ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Category:Characters Category:Zero-G Characters Category:Male Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G